1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of animal training leashes or leads, specifically designed to improve their effectiveness while making them less likely to injure animals. In particular, the present invention is directed to such a leash having an elastic section with a limited length of stretch.
2. Description of Related Art
Animal leashes with a shock reducing capacity are known in the art. None of these addresses the specific problem of alleviating the risk of injury to an animal during training exercises or casual restraint by means of an elastic device mounted, during or after manufacture, on a leash connected to an animal's collar, harness, halter, or other device (all referred to generally herein as a "collar").
U.S. Pat. No. 1,924,596 issued to Harry Davis on Aug. 29, 1933 discloses an animal leash having a single elongated cable formed of a strong flexible elastic substance such as rubber.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,275,701 issued to Charles Taylor on Mar. 10, 1942 discloses a dog leash having a tubular sheath encircling an elastic leash strap. The strap is nested in the tubular member which has a handle mounted on the top end and a clip mounted on the bottom end to engage a collar, harness or halter of an animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,737,154 issued to George Michonski on Mar. 6, 1956 discloses an expansible dog leash. The leash consists of a handle connected to an elastic cord, the cord having a clip mounted on its end for engaging the collar of an animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,911,947 issued to Nelson Kramer on Nov. 10, 1959 discloses a dog leash having a handle connected to a helical spring coil which in turn has a clip mounted on its end for engaging the collar of the dog.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,190 issued to Richard Gurrey on May 20, 1975 discloses a resiliently extensible coiled leash. The animal leash is self coiling and is comprised of music wire surrounded by a flexible sheath. A handle and a clip are provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,366 issued to Thomas Sager on Feb. 19, 1991 discloses a leash consisting of a non-elastic tubular member which houses an elastic bungee cord. The bungee cord is attached inside the none-lastic tubular housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,876 issued to Gregory E. McPhail on Sep. 15, 1992 discloses an extensible leash having a non-elastic handle connected to an elastic cord and a first non-elastic parallel line. The elastic cord is shorter than the first parallel line which is slidingly connected to a second non-elastic line to which the elastic cord is fixedly connected. The second non-elastic line connects by a clip to the collar of the pet.